In an effort to increase the relevancy of search results, current search algorithms compile vast amounts of data regarding which websites receive the most user traffic in response to various search terms and keywords input by users in connection with search queries, including closely-related search terms and keywords and combinations thereof, and then rank and display the results of those data compilations, often in descending order from the most visited websites in connection with such search terms and keywords to the least visited websites. But just because it can be counted doesn't mean it counts. As anyone who has performed even the most cursory search knows all too well, this approach often yields literally thousands of irrelevant search results in response to a search query, with no guidance offered whatsoever as to how best to “drill down” into a particular subject or topic, the optimal order in which to view each search result, etc.